T5-C1
T5-C1 is a T-series Astromech Droid serving as the astromech for the crew of Bria Tharen. During the time of the Galactic Empire, T5 was destroyed by The Sword. Biography The Old Republic Star Wars - Bria Tharen Star Wars - Bria Tharen: Chapter 1 While Bria Tharen and Lunak were out to get a precious gemstone for Jabba the Hutt T5 ran into the other member of their crew Senna. While at first playing with him and annoying him, Senna ultimately invited T5 over to join their crew as they could use a handy Astromech with a personality aboard the Sapphire Hawk. T5 managed to track down Kol Eka for Bria Tharen and as it happens, Kol was heading to the location where the final artifact for Jabba the Hutt was located as well, Tora Ulang. As it was on Tatooine and the sand was not good for astromech droids, he remained with the Sapphire Hawk. Later when Bria needed a pickup, T5 piloted the Sapphire Hawk to the compound, saved them and assisted in the flight away from it. T5 worked with Lunak and Senna to repair the Sapphire Hawk. When Kol Eka attacked their position he did not participate in the battle actively instead he worked on the shields so that the blasterfire of Eka's party wouldn't ruin the Sapphire Hawk. When Bria returned from Jabba the Hutts palace he and Lunak managed to get the Sapphire Hawk up and running and get the lower arm of Senna stitched up. Star Wars - Bria Tharen: Chapter 2 T5 and Bria Tharen entered the Sunken Pride Cantina on Coruscant, where they met with Sian Tevv, who wanted them to steal the funds from the Tevv Conglomerate. T5 gained the coordinates to the vaults of the Conglomerate. T5 and Bria return to the Sapphire Hawk and T5 enters, but Bria gets ambushed by Kol Eka and two IG-65 Assassin Droids. Bria returns with Kol and they set off for the Manarai Mountains. T5, Lunak and Senna remain at the ship, while Bria and Kol go into the secret back entrance. Together with Lunak and Senna he worked on improving the engine and flight protocols of the Sapphire Hawk while also remaining in scanning mode to see if Bria and Kol would contact them. When T5 and Lunak sliced into a patrolling drone they also alerted Tevv Conglomerate forces which approached their position, led by Laqua Tevv. While the rest of the crew fought off the attackers, T5 remained hidden aboard the Sapphire Hawk under orders from Lunak, and therefore wasn't captured when the rest was. T5 was still hidden aboard the Sapphire Hawk when the forces of the Tevv Conglomerate captured Lunak, Senna and Kol Eka. When Bria Tharen and Sian Tevv returned to liberate them, T5 took control of the B1 Battle Droids that Sian activated through his own codes, turning them against the Conglomerate. T5 was there when Bria learned the location of her father, Nal Hutta and set the course for the planet. Reign of the Galactic Empire 3. The Blade and the Shield T5 traveled with Bria Tharen to Kagon IV in order to recruit an old ally - Kol Eka - to the newly to be set up operation by the Rebel Alliance against the Galactic Empire. However once they arrived there, they became the focal point of a territory war between The Shield led by Eka and The Sword. The latter captured the Starscream II and transported T5 away. This would lead to the downfall of the droid as he was torn apart by the mechanics of the Sword and utterly destroyed before Bria and her friends could get to her. She managed to salvage his memory core during a raid on the Sword base.